Hidden in Darkness Light in Love
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy and Sonic live two very different lives. Both with secrets that they're not ready to share- or face. They feel miserable in the darkness, but what'll happen when they come to light with their inner selves because of each other?
1. Enchanted Masquerade

**New Story! YAY! Don't worry, i still have alot of writing to do with the other stories but just another daydream that wouldn't go away. **

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.1 Enchanted Masquerade**

I walked through the double doors with my parents to the masquerade ball. They were throwing it as a welcoming party. My parents were such social helpers. They dragged me here, in this sleepy beach town of Saturn Cove, just so that they could get better promotions as social business people. I looked around through the eye slits of my mask. I took another careful step in my high heels. My parents left my side to go talk to some new friends. I made my way to the side where all the teenagers were. The people I would soon be going to school with. The girls looked at me with envy. I wondered why though. The boys' eyes never left me. Even the boys who looked like they had dates already. I walked past them, over to a vacant space. My parents rushed over to me with some of their friends. They kept asking me questions, like "What are some are your hobbies," "What do you want to be when you grow up?" The same old boring questions I'd been answering since I was five. I looked back toward the teenagers and a masked hedgehog's eyes met mine. His eyes whispered "Have we met?" I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not, but the silhouette made its way to me. I walked away from my parents to get a little space. The hedgehog reached me, smiling a friendly smile. "Hello your highness," he joked, his deep voice gentle and soft. I returned the smile politely, wondering if he knew something. "Hi Prince Charming," I said, without thinking. I immediately regretted my words, but the boy only chuckled.

"You look beautiful tonight my lady," he said, bowing. I blushed, but he couldn't see because the feathers of my mask were covering my cheeks.

"Thank you. You look good too," I replied.

"Thanks. Hey, I think the slow songs are starting. Do you wanna dance?"

"Um sure," I said, getting nervous. I was always nervous around boys. This boy smiled and took my hand gently. He led me to the dance floor. He put his hand on the side of my waist, his other hand, holding mine. I put my other hand on his shoulder. He took one step, and I almost tripped. He chuckled. "Do I need to teach someone how to waltz," he joked. I smiled nervously. He smiled anyway. "Okay, take one step back when I step forward. When I step back, you step forward. We'll end up going in a circle. Here, I'll lead you," he said. He took one step forward and I took one step back. He smiled wider at my progress. He took a step back, showing me how to move around. I got the hang of it after a little while. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes, though some of it was covered. He dipped me slowly, bringing me up just as slow. I was totally enchanted by him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and my mom was standing there. She mouthed "We're leaving." I nodded. Why so early? My prince smiled, understanding. "It was nice meeting you," he said before kissing my gloved hand.

"Nice meeting you too," I said. I turned and walked to the door. I looked back to him one last time before going through the double doors. I wondered if I would ever see him again. If I would ever know his identity. That night at about 2 a.m., I had a question stuck deep into my head. Who did he love? Did he even have a lover? I got up and started pacing. A guy like him must have somebody he has feelings for. Or someone who had feelings for him. In that little hour of a waltz, I've even developed a crush on him. He probably had tons of girls after him, but why would he take such in interest in me? I'm a loser. A nothing. Just a loner poet who doesn't have any friends. But he didn't know that. He only saw the beauty I had in one night. I wondered if that was all he was ever going to see.

* * *

I walked through the crowd of the high schoolers, trying to find my locker. I recognized a few people from the ball, but saw they were all cheerleaders and sport jocks. I wondered if I would fit in here. I wondered if we would stay in this town. I finally reached locker 118. A purple cat was going through the locker next to it. She looked at me and smiled brightly, her bronze eyes lighting up. "Hi I'm Blaze and I will be your tour guide," she said really peppy. She laughed before I could say anything. "Don't worry; I'm not like the spoiled brats around here. I actually have a job," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Amy Rose," I replied, pushing some of my pink quills out of my face with my other hand. Blaze smiled.

"Daughter of the famous social workers? We know all about you."

"You do?"

"Well we knew you were coming, but looks like people are starting to give you the cold shoulder already."

"Do they not like me?"

"They envy you since your parents have more money than their parents. Like I said: spoiled brats."

"Well I work at the children's daycare part time for my own money. My parents give me five dollars allowance. So do I fit in with the spoiled brats?"

"Now that's what I call a person who wants to work for themselves so no."

"Okay, that's a relief." Blaze laughed.

"I like you. C'mon, I'll walk you to your first class," she said. I smiled at the invitation. Blaze's hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a t shirt that had ripped lines in the back with purple converses. She eyed my long shirt and jeggings. "What," I asked after a little while. She shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that most people around here when short skirts and dresses that barely fit," she said. I smiled, knowing she thought I was different. We kept walking until a locker opened and hit me smack in the face. The boy poked his head around the locker to look down at me, which I was sprawled across the floor. The boy howled with laughter. Blaze hit his arm. "Shutup Sonic. You just had to hit her with your locker," she said. The boy, Sonic, just kept laughing. Blaze rolled her eyes and helped me up. "Hello," I said politely to Sonic.

"Hey, you're new here right," he asked, all laughter gone, but joking still in his voice.

"Yes."

"From where?"

"Nowhere near here."

"Where then? China?" I giggled.

"No, just far. Texas, yes, that's where I'm from."

"Texas huh? You don't have an accent."

"Well I wasn't born there, just spent a few years down there."

"Then where were you born?"

"Um."

"Enough with the stalker questions Sonic, you're gonna scare her off," Blaze said before pulling me away. I sighed of relief. She saved me. "You don't want to hang around him, he's the most cockiest, stupidest, jock of them all," Blaze said.

"Who was he?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog. He's the star of all sports possible except for baseball."

"So football, soccer, rugby-"

"Okay, not all that. Just football, basketball, track, and lacrosse. He's a fast thinking person and he runs fast so that gives him an advantage."

"Oh. So, I guess he's the most popular too?"

"Not really. I mean he hangs with regular people, he's just annoying."

"Regular people? What do you mean by that?"

"People who aren't losers, but aren't popular."

"Like middle class."

"Yea, the middle of the social rate in this school."

"Oh, is that where you are?"

"Yea, though I feel the need to hang by myself most of the time. All the girls who used to be in the middle either got moved up or moved down so they don't bother with me anymore."

"Well I want to stay in the middle."

"You probably won't. I mean you're stunning and that's what gets girls up to the top."

"But I'm clumsy, and sometimes I feel as if I don't belong. I also write poetry."

"Yes, you're so staying in the middle." I giggled.

"So, do all the girls like Sonic?"

"Subtract me and the answer would be yes. He's not like the other boys, but he's not my type."

"Do you have your eye on someone?"

"Yea. Sonic's step-brother Silver. He's the secretive poetic type."

"Oh."

"Yea, wait, do you like Sonic?"

"What? No. I was just curious." I twirled a lock of hair around my finger nervously. Blaze shook off the subject easily.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Well I believe in a true love's kiss."

"True romantic right there. You'll be waiting a while for that kiss though."

"Probably, but I like to imagine how it'll be. I mean, will it spark? Will it be quick? Where will it be?"

"You're a dreamer aren't you?"

"I guess you can call me that." We reached our homeroom. We walked in and Blaze immediately went to sit next to a white hedgehog with bronze hedgehog who was writing in a book. He looked up and smiled gently at her when she sat down. I looked around for an empty seat. The only one was next to Sonic who looked bored. How did he get here so fast? I sat down next to him and he looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "So where were you born," he asked. I giggled.

"Far away from here." He smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get to formally introduce myself. I'm Sonic, and you are?"

"Amy," I said, shaking his warm, soft hand.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. It's short for Amelia."

"Still pretty, just like you." I blushed.

"So, I heard you do sports?"

"Anything to get my extra-curricular credit."

"I also heard you're good at it."

"Blaze needs to let people tell their own life story."

"Maybe she wasn't thinking."

"Maybe. You seem shy."

"I guess I can be sometimes."

"Sometimes? Well I hope that lights up."

"Give me a few weeks and maybe it will." I looked down at our hands to see they were still holding on to each other. I pulled my hand away, blushing nervously. He smiled. His eyes were so green, but so light. And his blue fur was so light, but so dark all the same. I wondered what this weird feeling in my stomach was. I had never felt it before. I think they called it butterflies. I was having butterflies in my stomach. Over this boy? Why him? Something about him just stuck out to me, but what? "You okay," he asked and I noticed I was shaking. I snapped out of it.

"Um yea, just being weird," I said, nervously. He cocked his head.

"Weird?"

"Yea, I'm different."

"Different?"

"Yea, from these other girls I mean." He smiled.

"Then that's exactly what we need around here." The bell rang and the students started piling out the classroom. Sonic got up. "Guess I'll see you around Amy," he said. I got up as well.

"Yea, see you," I said. He flashed me another smile before making his way to the door.

**Um, yea, kinda cute stuff. There's going to be a little SilverxBlaze stuff in here, but that's only 'cause i didn't want to bore you guys with the same side couple. So anyway, they both have secrets that will later on in the story come to light. Um this story has a strange title. I'll tell you what the first one means or at least a clue. They're hidden in darkness because they both feel as if they're not where they're supposed to be in life and they feel as if they're hiding who they really are. You'll see how it interacts with the secrets. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if i should continue or not. Please say yes because i like this story.**


	2. Crush?

**All Characters belong to Sega except Serena and Crystal.**

**Ch.2 Crush?**

I walked around the corner of the hallway and bumped into Sonic. He smiled at me. "You like to run into stuff don't you," he joked. I blushed and smiled nervously. Butterflies awoke in my stomach. "Actually I was looking for the library," I stuttered out. I was getting entranced by his light green eyes.

"Well you walked past it a while ago. I'm heading there for free period too. I can walk you if you want," he said.

"That would be lovely."

"Lovely? Are you sure you're from Texas?" I looked down nervously. Sonic laughed. "I'm only kidding with you," he said. We walked down the hall. I wanted to say something, but what? What could I say to this guy? I looked down at my outfit. Pink ballerina flats, pink skirt that ended a little before my knees, and a knit top. My straight quills were down, flowing down my back with a headband pulling them back from my face. What could Sonic want with me? Why did I want him to pay attention to me?

"So, you take all honors," Sonic asked.

"Advanced? Yes."

"So you're a smart chick?"

"I guess."

"Then do you mind tutoring me sometime?"

"Sure, it sounds good."

"Alright, but I warn you: my attention span is very short."

"Well you've seen to be paying attention to me a lot so it can't be that short." He smiled.

"Smart mouth, I got you."

"What's a smart mouth?"

"They didn't say that term in Texas?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Wow, it means to have a smart comment. A sassy comment."

"Oh. No, I was simply pointing out a fact." Sonic smiled wider.

"You're different, I like that." My heart fluttered.

"Really?"

"Yea, girls are too much the same around here."

"They're predictable?"

"Yea, but with you: I never know what to expect."

"I can be predictable at times." Sonic opened the library door for me. I went in and started toward an empty table.

"I find that hard to believe." He pulled out my chair for me. I sat down. He sat down across from me at the small table.

"Well believe it." Amusement could be seen in his light green eyes, even as his smile faded. I opened my French book and flipped to one of my sticky notes. "Mon nom est le poulet," I said, looking at Sonic. He laughed.

"Hi chicken," he said.

"I said the wrong thing didn't I?"

"You said your name was chicken." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm horrible at French."

"What were you trying to say?"

"You are the one, my love, my soul."

"Vous êtes le seul, mon amour, mon âme." I blushed, as he had been looking at me when he said it.

"Wow."

"I want you to say: You're the one who cares the most."

"Vous êtes celui qui se soucie plus de la."

"Perfect, you're not half bad."

"You haven't seen me. Do you take French too?"

"Yea. I'm bilingual; I'm so fluent in it. How are you in paragraphs?"

"Horrible."

"Say: My love is golden, my love is bright. If you want it, then you must work. Earn trust and compassion. Make my heart feel safe in your arms. Watch over me like all angels should. Love me, more than anyone can. Always keep me in your soul."

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks, now you try."

"Mon amour est d'or, mon amour est lumineux. Si vous le voulez, alors vous devez travailler. Gagner la confiance et la compassion. Faire mon cœur se sentir en sécurité dans vos bras. Veille sur moi comme tous les anges se doit. Aimez-moi, plus que n'importe qui peut. Toujours me garder dans ton âme."

"Now that's expression."

"Do you make that poem up?"

"Yup."

"Who was it about?"

"This girl."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore. Broke up the day you came to school."

"How?"

"Neither of us were happy anymore, so why bother?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Yea."

"Did the first kiss spark? Made your heart melt?"

"Nope. Just felt like a kiss. Nothing special."

"Oh."

"You're asking because?"

"Um well I just wanted to see if it was a true love's kiss."

"You believe in that?" I blushed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I just have a wild imagination."

"I see, but it could open a lot of doors for you."

"I guess." I pulled out my poem book to show him how my imagination roamed. I flipped a few pages and I saw the poem that I had written when I got back from the masquerade ball. Sonic stole the notebook out my hands. "Wait, that's not the right one," I said, before he could read it. Sonic was already reading it though. His eyes looked confused. He cocked his head to the side as he read on. He looked up at me. "Sing it," he said simply.

"What? No, I can't sing."

"You can't sing a poem called 'Innocent'?"

"Oh, I thought you were on a different one." He got up and motioned for me to follow him. I did reluctantly. I followed him into the empty music room. He opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I did. Sonic turned on the lights and locked the door. I picked up a guitar and studied it. I remembered when my dad used to play these. He'd sing and sometimes dance around, making me laugh. I shook off the sadness and turned to face Sonic who had pulled out two chairs. I sat down in one of them, holding the guitar in my hand. I knew this poem by heart. I used to cry over it at night. My hand went over the strings of the guitar, wondering if they still knew how to play. I made out some notes and started to play.

"I guess you really did it this time

Left yourself in your warpath

Lost your balance on a tightrope

Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?

Always a bigger bed to crawl into

Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?

And everybody believed in you?

It's all right, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been

You're still an innocent

You're still an innocent

There's some things you can't speak of

But tonight you'll live it all again

You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now

If only you would sing what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?

And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you

Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?

Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's all right, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been

You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd

32, and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what you did

You're still an innocent

Time turns flames to embers

You'll have new Septembers

Every one of us has messed up too

Lives change like the weather

I hope you remember

Today is never too late to

Be brand new

It's all right, just wait and see

Your string of lights are still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been

You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd

32, and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what you did

You're still an innocent

Lost your balance on the tight rope

It's never too late to get it back."

Sonic had watched me in awe.

"You still think you can't sing," he asked. I blushed.

"I never thought I could, until now," I replied.

"Did you ever try?"

"No, I never got the chance to."

"Maybe you should bump into me more often, then we can improve that voice of yours, not that it needs it."

"Thanks Sonic."

"You're welcome. It was nice to meet this side of you," he said before walking out the room. That voice, it was the one that belonged to the masked man I danced with. Was Sonic him? Was I actually falling for him? Was I developing a crush?

* * *

I walked down the deserted streets, watching my back, making sure no one was following or if anyone was watching. I looked around at all the apartment buildings and the little side shops. Why was I here? Why were we here? I saw a group of boys in an alley talking, looking at me when I passed. One of the faces belonged to my brother. He smiled and ran up to me. "Hey bro, you comin' home from school," Manic asked.

"Yea, that's what you should be doing," I said, still walking. He walked alongside with me.

"Sonic, school is for punks."

"Well it's going to get me out of here."

"Why so angry, bro, just talkin to ya."

"I'm not angry, just frustrated."

"About what?"

"This girl."

"Oh, getting your mac game on?" I laughed.

"Naw, she's just different."

"You like her?"

"That's why I'm frustrated. I mean, shouldn't Serena breaking up with me change me. I should be moping, but when I'm around this girl: the whole world lights up."

"That's love for ya."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Not yet."

"You're crazy Manic. I'm not even sure I have a crush on her yet."

"You'll figure it out." We reached our apartment building. We went up the stairs and into our apartment. Our little sister Crystal was on the couch sleeping. "Mom," I called out. My mom poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Hey boys," she said. She came out and hugged both of us tightly. She didn't want to lose us again.

"How was school," she asked, pulling away. I glanced at Manic, knowing he didn't go, but I couldn't tell Mom he had been skipping for like a year now.

"It was good, met this girl," I said.

"What's her name?"

"Amy."

"That's pretty."

"Yea, so is she." Did those words just come out my mouth? Manic raise his eyebrow at me while my mom beamed.

"A first love? How cute!" She called every girl I liked my first love, hoping that it would be my real love. Serena and I never got to the "I love you" point, but I didn't care.

"It's not cute Mom, it's man business," I said before walking to my room. I sat on my bed and thought. Did I have a crush on Amy? Was she going to be my first love? Why had it taken so long to find her?

**So, she can sing! lol. Um i showed you a little of Sonic's life like where his environment is and stuff. I'm leaving it up to you guys to guess what it is, though i already know. Btw the song was by Taylor Swift off her new album Speak Now and it was called "Innocent" Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. His World

**All Characters belong to Sega except Serena.**

**Ch.3 His World**

I walked downstairs in my fluffy hot pink skirt, neon pink converses, hot pink t shirt that had a jeweled design of a heart on it and neon ribbons tied in ponytailed hair, a side bang halfway in my face. I'd been learning about style around here, so hopefully I'd fit in a little more. My "mom" walked over to me when I reached the kitchen. She eyed my outfit. "Looks like someone's did some research," she said, her brown eyes mocking. I blushed.

"I meant to tell you yesterday that I met this boy," I said, my cheeks getting redder.

"A boy?" She frowned.

"You said that I had to live like a normal teenager to fit in so why can't I?"

"Boys will be a distraction."

"That's what I need though."

"He could be a spy, Belinda."

"My name is Amelia here."

"So you'd rather your name mean work than beautiful?"

"Esto es tan injusto! Siento que estoy siendo tratado como un niño! ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal! Eso es todo lo que siempre quise! Siempre me con los problemas! Siempre y sólo a mí!"

"Watch your Spanish around here! There could be danger anywhere!"

"Sorry, that was very unlike me."

"You're valuable, don't ever forget that," she said before walking away. I sighed. I walked outside and to the bus stop with a lot of other kids. Blaze saw me and pulled me aside. "Hey, you look a-maz-ing," she said. I smiled.

"Thank you. You look lovely as well," I replied. Blaze looked confused.

"Lovely?"

"Is there something wrong with that term?"

"Only if you want to get slapped. Around here, we say you look cool."

"Cool?"

"Yea, now you try."

"You look cool too."

"Perfect. So, what's with the new do? Trying to impress Sonic?" I blushed.

"No, but um is he here?"

"They should be here soon."

"Does everybody ride this bus?"

"No, just most of the juniors like us. Hey, there are the hotties," she said pointing to where Silver and Sonic just walked up. Blaze dragged me up to them. Silver looked at Blaze and smiled. "Hey," he said. "Hi," she said smoothly. I looked over at Sonic who had been staring at me. I couldn't help but let the blood run to my cheeks.

"Hey, you look cool," I said. Sonic laughed.

"Thanks, you look…very preppy," he replied.

"Thank you…I think." Sonic laughed again. The bus pulled up. Blaze grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bus before Sonic could say anything else. We sat down in the back of the bus. I watched Sonic get on the bus with a yellow fox with a two tails. He was in my trig class. Miles was his name, but everyone called him Tails. They were chatting, smiling. They sat in the section of middle seats. A brown chipmunk and a reddish brownish fox sat in the seats in front of us, blocking my view of Sonic. "Spoiled brats," Blaze whispered in my ear. The two turned around.

"At least we weren't born out of wedlock," the fox said, her ice blue eyes mocking. The chipmunk snickered.

"That's not a nice way to talk to people," I said as nicely as I could. The pair's eyes turned to me. The squirrel sneered at me.

"You're wasting time with her, then again, you look like a waste of life," she said. I felt a pang of hurt at my heart. Blaze glared at them.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you guys," she said. The fox returned the glare.

"Go crawl back into your cave weirdo," she said.

"Make me Fiona," Blaze replied. Fiona hit Blaze. I was shocked. Violence was not a way to solve your problems. Blaze hit her back. Everyone on the bus got quiet for a minute as they watched the fight break out before yelling in amusement. The other girl soon started helping her friend pound on Blaze. I tried to pull her hands off Blaze's hair, but she pushed me off the seat. She tore away from Blaze and went onto me. She started pulling my ponytail and slapping my head. I covered myself and tried to get her to let go of my hair. "Sally, stop," I heard Sonic's voice say. "She deserves it," Sally replied. I guessed Sonic pulled her away from me since the grip on my ponytail was gone and the slaps stopped coming. I looked up to see Silver holding Blaze in our seat, her hands across her chest, but seeming to enjoy the comfort of calming down. Sonic helped me up and sat down in the seat across from them, putting me next to him.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I think so," I replied.

"Sorry about them, they think they own everything around here. Them and this other girl."

"Who's the other girl I should look out for?"

"Serena Coopstaler. Captain of the cheerleading team."

"Why do cheerleaders seem to be so obnoxious?"

"Some aren't, but the ones who think they're all that are the ones you need to watch."

"Oh, thanks for the help by the way."

"Well I wasn't going to stand around while you were getting hurt. You're too innocent for that to happen."

"I'm not innocent, I'm just sweet."

"Very sweet." I blushed and looked down, intertwining my fingers. "So, you like it here so far?" I looked up.

"I've only been here a day."

"About to be two." I smiled.

"Everything's really nice."

"Including me?" I giggled.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? That's all you're given me here?" I laughed.

"For now."

"I like the sound of that." I blushed and noticed how smooth he was with this. His cheeks never even shown a sign of pink nor did his grin go away. His eyes always seemed amused when they were on me. Maybe this was just a game to him. My heart felt a sting of sadness at the thought that he was only interested in me because he wanted to play games. "So, you have a boyfriend," he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, I never did."

"Why not? A sophisticated girl like you seems like you would've."

"Where I came from, my decisions were really taken to heart."

"Texas?" I looked down, keeping myself from telling him the truth.

"Never mind. Let's just say I never had a boyfriend."

"Alright, we'll go with that."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Three, or was it twenty?" A twang of jealousy went my heart even though I knew he was joking. I forced a laugh. He laughed with me. "Truthfully, one."

"Really? Seems like an entertaining guy like you would've had more."

"I'm seventeen, don't wanna push it." I laughed, but noticed he was a year older than me. I couldn't be falling for an older guy, though it was normal for couples to have age gaps. Ours was very little compared to a lot of people. The bus reached the school. I got off the bus with Sonic by my side. "Guess I'll see you in the library at free period," Sonic said before going off. He walked away so quickly that I didn't get to respond. I smiled to myself at the thought of Sonic being at the library, waiting for me. Blaze walked past me, bumping my shoulder. Was she mad at me? I followed her. "Blaze," I said. She turned.

"Thanks for standing up for me," She said angrily before walking again.

"I don't believe in violence," I explained, walking beside her.

"So that's why you let Sally trash you."

"Trash?"

"You're not from Texas. I know that and I've only known you for a little over a day. You're a liar. You seem like such a princess. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what you were," Blaze said before heading off in a different direction. What did I do? Violence wasn't a way to solve your problems. I reached my locker and got my books. I walked through the halls alone to homeroom. Blaze wasn't there; neither was Silver. Sonic was. He smiled at me and waved me over. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"So, heard about you and Blaze's fight," he said his smile fading. My smile vanished even quicker.

"How? It's only been a few minutes."

"Mean girls travel gossip fast around here. Besides, Blaze was getting transferred today anyway."

"Where?"

"Going to an alternative school."

"Why?"

"Too many fights and not doing her work."

"Oh."

"You seem surprised."

"I am. I didn't know, that's all." The bell rang.

"Save you a seat in the library," Sonic said, winking at me, before going to leave. I walked out the room and into the hallway, receiving glares from a lot of people. The glares followed me throughout the day. After lunch, a light blue hedgehog approached me, her blue-green eyes menacing. Her curly quills went to her shoulders, a tight miniskirt, tube top, and heels on her. Serena. The other girl I needed to look out for.

"So you're the new girl," she said, her voice sweet but obnoxious.

"My name's Amy," I replied politely.

"You're name's loser now."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me and don't go near Sonic, he's mine."

"You guys broke up."

"I dumped him, only for him to want me back. Me compared to you. It's like comparing a skunk to a pampered Pomeranian. Sonic will choose me, whether you have anything to do about it or not." She turned smacking me with her hair and strutted down the hallway. I'd never done anything to attract Sonic to me, it just happened.

* * *

I walked through the halls once again, getting the glares I'd been receiving from my classmates for three months now. Serena won Sonic. They were back together and he barely looked at me anymore. I passed a couple of girls surrounding a phone and whispering. "Wow, is she sure this happened to Sonic?" A whisper said.

"Oh man, that's so sad," another whisper said. I was confused. What had happened to Sonic. A beige bunny who actually talked to me walked up to me. "Amy, have you seen the texts," Cream asked. I shook my head. She took out her cellphone flipped to the message.

_Every wonder what's really behind that charming face of Sonic's? Well I'll tell you. He comes from the projects. He's been arrested three times and has been shot quite a few, almost dying once. His brother's a drop out and his mother is a single mother trying to raise three kids. Let's not forget his little sister who owns all the boys in her school. And Sonic, wow, he's the most deceiving of them all. He's the man of the house. So humble at home when at school: so dynamic. So, next time you see Sonic, think about this message. Oh yea I forgot, he was born in an alley and-_

I couldn't read any further. Who would do something like that to Sonic? Who would sell his story out? I sought out to find him, but to no success all day. I rode the bus back to the bus stop that afternoon, but didn't go home. I had heard a few gossip news about where Sonic lived. I walked to the end of town, finding the community I was looking for. The streets were deserted, trash everywhere. Tall apartment buildings and small stores showed the only sign of life. I also noticed a small daycare center. I walked to the "Reining Apartments" building. I went up the concrete stairs and found the apartment I was looking for. I knocked without hesitating. Sonic welcomed me under his wing that first day, so it was right to return the favor. A blue female hedgehog opened the door, her long quills messy, wearing a robe and had bags under her eyes. She forced a smile. "Hello," she said her voice comforting and motherly.

"Hi I'm Amy. Sonic and I go to school together and I was wondering if he was here," I said politely.

"Sorry honey, he hasn't been home all day."

"Okay, thank you for your time," I said before turning away. She seemed nice. I walked down the stairs and bumped into a hooded figure. "Watch it," the figure said getting up, obviously angry.

"Sorry," I said. I got up as well and saw the figure's face. A smile lit up my face without permission. His light green eyes looked annoyed and embarrassed.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I wanted to see you since you weren't at school."

"Maybe we should talk outside, away from here."

"Sure, I would like that." He turned, a smile still not on his face, and walked down the steps. I followed him, wanting him to invite me into his world, wondering if one day he could be a part of mine.

**Early update! So i gave you where he lived and a little of his life. Next chap will be basically them talking from what i kno right now. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Secrets Collide

**All Characters belong to Sega except General Tucsan.**

**Ch.4 Secrets Collide**

Amy being here totally threw me off. What was she doing here? Why was she here in the first place? I led her outside and out the neighborhood. I led her to an abandoned area with benches. She stayed quiet, but I could see questions in her eyes. I sat down on the bench first and put my head down, looking at the concrete ground. I saw her shadow sit down next to me. "What were you doing back there," I said icily.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said innocently. I shouldn't be mad at her. She didn't know squat about my life until now, just like everyone else. I looked up at her and leaned back against the seat.

"About?"

"Well I saw the text messages and I just wanted to see that you were okay. I'm sorry about everything."

"Why are you apologizing?" She seemed surprised at my icy tone.

"I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. Can you just get to the point?" Amy looked down, intertwining her fingers.

"I just wanted to cheer you up." Her voice seemed sad and disappointed.

"Why?"

"You took me under your wing those couple of days and it's only right to return the favor of kindness."

"It didn't need to be returned."

"But it was the polite thing to do."

"What is with you and all this etiquette stuff?"

"I was raised to be polite and thankful."

"Everyone was, but look at what happened." Her eyes flicked around nervously.

"Maybe it's just that they think of etiquette as a game. Just something they learn as a kid that they'll only carry so far." I snorted.

"They carry it for six years, how nice." She looked up at me again.

"Am I angering you?"

"Making me mad you mean?"

"Yes, am I making you angry? Because I can go if you want." Her eyes were filled with hurt. Tears were filling them. I regretted everything that made her feel like this. When I didn't respond, she got up. I grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"Amy, don't go. I'm sorry; I just had a rough day." She sat back down.

"Forgiveness is strong." She looked at me. "Especially in my heart."

"You're staying right?"

"Yes. I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Well can I tell you my secrets first?"

"Okay."

"For one, I've been in a gang and I've hurt a lot of people."

"Have you ever…"

"Yea, three."

"Three? Why?"

"One for initiation and the other for a mission."

"The last one?"

"It was my step-dad."

"Silver's dad?"

"No, my dad's married to his mom."

"Oh."

"It was my sister Crystal's dad. He used to treat my mom like dirt. Beating her, telling her what to do, and giving her no respect for privacy or personal space. She used to cry at night because of everything. So one night, my brother Manic and I decided to stop the torture." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"You'll forgive yourself and him one day?"

"No I won't. He almost killed me. I can't forgive him. I'm not going to forgive myself either. Those two innocent people. I'll never forget their faces."

"Forgiveness is strong. It'll come along eventually."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will, trust me."

"Alright, I'll trust you. And you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise. You seem sad about all of this."

"Yea I know. I feel like there was something else I could've done, something to stop myself."

"Everything's over now, so just try and forgive yourself."

"I'll try, for you."

"Have you lived in that project all your life?"

"Yea, I've seen a lot of people suffer and die."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

I hesitated, thinking it over before I told him. He just confessed everything to me, and it's only fair to do the same.

"Sonic," I said. He looked up.

"Yea."

"I have a secret too, but you can't tell anyone. Not your family, not your friends, not even your pet. This just has to be kept between me and you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I'm not from Texas."

"Then where are you from? You look like a California kind of girl." I shook my head.

"I'm not from this country." His eyes seemed confused.

"What?"

"I'm from a small island of Costa Besono. It's not very small, but small enough for it to be not an importance to other countries. But it's important to me."

"Where is it?"

"I'm not sure myself."

"You were raised there?"

"Yea. I'm-" I though it over before letting the words come out my mouth. "I'm princess of Costa Besono."

"You're a what?"

"A Princess."

"Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you at your country?"

"A year before my carination, my father died. He left me in charge of Costa Besono. My mother had absolutely no control of the arranged marriage."

"Arranged marriage?"

"Yes. I was supposed to marry General Tucsan's son, Scourge. I never liked him and I never will. Two months passed and we were practicing my carination when General Tucsan's army attacked. This program suspected that he would attack so when he did, they took me away from the country. They took me to this building, gave me some foster parents, and sent me to a town. This is the third town I've been to. I've had different statuses in every town though they feel the same."

"Are you hiding or something?"

"Yes. If General Tucsan finds out where I am, then he'll drag me back to my country."

"What'll happen then?"

"He'll lock me up to rot alongside my mother. He's taken over and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Tears fell down my cheek.

"Amy-"

"That's another thing. Amelia isn't my name. My name is Belinda Dulcinea-Corazon Chalina."

"What does that mean?"

"Beautiful Sweet-Heart Rose."

"Still pretty."

"Thanks." I wiped away some of my tears. Sonic scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. He smiled at me as he wiped away my tears. I smiled back. I hugged him. He understood me more than I thought he would. He didn't care the danger I was in, he still like me and that must've been what I liked about him from the beginning.

**So i gave you the secrets! Yay, but you'll see how it effects their relationship later. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Fearless

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.5 Fearless**

I walked into my house and looked back to wave to Sonic but he was already gone. My smile dropped as I turned around. I shut the door behind me and walked down the hallway. I made my way upstairs and to my room. I shut that door behind me. I sat over on my bed. I hugged myself, wondering what I was getting myself into. I disobeyed my foster parents. I let my biggest secret out to the boy who's been through so much. I wondered if maybe we went through all of this just to find each other. I heard something hit my window. It sounded like a rock. I flinched anyway. I got up and looked out from behind the curtains. Sonic was standing below, whistling and threw another rock. I smiled absentmindedly as I opened the window. He smiled when he saw me. "Rapunzel, let down a rope," he said. I laughed.

"Sorry Prince Charming but I don't have one," I replied.

"My highness, then please let me in." I froze when he said that. That voice, it did belong to him. I went downstairs, still stunned. I opened the front door and analyzed him. The tall muscular figure that I danced with me was him. The only thing he was missing was a mask. "Sonic, did you happen to-"

"Be dashingly handsome," he joked. I snorted lightly though I wanted to smile and say yes.

"I was going to ask if you went to the masquerade ball a couple of months ago." I stepped aside to let him in. He sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"Yea, did you? I mean were you in town yet?"

"Yes, um did you meet anyone special?"

"Yea."

"Really? Who?"

"This girl."

"What did she look like?"

"I can't describe her face, but I can tell you that she had the most melodic voice, she had a curvy body-"

"You looked at her body?"

"I'm a guy- I can't help my hormone nature."

"Oh, what else?"

"She couldn't waltz, I mean what princess can't waltz?"

"Well I didn't pay attention much in ballroom and- wait, you knew it was me?"

"Yup, the same voice, the same body-" I blushed.

"Sonic."

"Guy hormones, not my fault."

"So, you knew it was me all this time?"

"Yea, but I just didn't know if you knew it was me so I didn't say anything."

"Oh." He reached over and grabbed my hands. I blushed as he intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked up into his eyes, those green orbs I've become so obsessed with. I couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach now for the amount had doubled. "So," Sonic said. I focused again on what was going on instead of his eyes.

"So what," I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Are you courting me?"

"What?"

"Courting me."

"Um I guess so."

"You have no clue what that means do you?"

"Not at all."

"Well it's when a guy asks out a girl."

"Then I guess that is what I'm doing."

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay, tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Eight?"

"Seven thirty so we have longer." He smiled.

"Alright, I'll pick you up. See you tomorrow." He got up. I got up too.

"Yea, goodbye."

"Bye," he said, going out the door. I smiled to myself. My first _real_ date. Not some set up one. With a guy I had a crush on. Now that's a dream come true.

* * *

I drove down the road, sneaking glances at Amy. Her red satin dress went down to the last quarter inch of her thigh, with spaghetti straps, the top across her chest. She was wearing red glittery ballerina flats and her long quills waved down like a waterfall down her back, stopping a few inches above her waist. The only make-up on her face was lip gloss, but she still looked beautiful as always. She looked over at me and I looked back at the road. Couldn't get caught staring, that was against the date rules Manic gave me. When I got home the day before, I told Manic about my date and he just lectured me about what to do and what not to do on a first date or on any date. He thought that this was the first of many dates to come. I hoped so too.

"Where are we going," Amy asked.

"A reserved spot."

"Where though?"

"My god-dad owns this pizza restaurant on the edge of town. It's really high class. Anyway, he reserved a special room for me and you."

"You arranged that for _me_?"

"Yea."

"That's so sweet."

"Do you eat pizza?"

"I've never heard of it. What is it?"

"You've never heard of pizza?"

"No. What does it taste like?"

"Um it's hard to explain. They have different flavors."

"Flavors?"

"Well toppings."

"Toppings?"

"Yea, the stuff they put on the pizza like pepperoni, sausage, broccoli, pineapple, stuff like that."

"Oh." She wrinkled her nose a little.

"It has plain too."

"Plain? What do you mean plain?"

"You'll see. You'll like it. Everyone likes pizza."

"Why do they call it pizza?"

"I don't know actually, but it's an interesting question." I pulled up into a parking spot in the crowded parking lot. I got out the jeep and sped to Amy's door. I opened it for her and helped her out. She thanked me. I bowed and she laughed. I took her hand and walked her to the door, which I opened for her. We went up to the front desk where my god-dad stood seating people. His blue eyes lit up when he saw us and he smiled.

"Good evening Sonic, may I ask who your lovely friend is," he asked.

"Amy," she said. He shook her hand.

"Sonic, you mentioned she was pretty, but I think you meant beautiful." Amy blushed, looking at me. I felt blood creep into my cheeks.

"Okay now Uncle Chuck, I think you've embarrassed me enough already," I said. He chuckled.

"Yes, I better not break out the baby pictures," he said. Amy smiled. "He had the chubbiest little cheeks when he was a baby," he went on. Amy giggled.

"Oh and he was a fast little thing. It took me awhile to catch him so that I could put his diaper on," he kept going. Amy laughed.

"Okay thank you Uncle Chuck," I said. He smiled.

"Just doing something that all parents need to do. Right this way," he said, going down the aisle. We followed him. Amy was still giggling. I bumped my arm into hers. She bumped my arm back. Chuck led us back into the room he let me use. Amy's eyes lit up when she saw all the candles burning, the slow music playing, the red wallpaper, and the small dining table in the midst of it all. There were two candles on the table with two glasses of water, a basket of breadsticks, two plates and two chairs. "Your order should be here soon," he said. Chuck winked at me before leaving, closing the door behind him. I pulled Amy's chair out for her. She curtsied shyly before sitting down. I sat down across from her. She smiled at me.

"This is wonderful," she said. I smiled.

"Only for the best." She blushed.

"Do you have butterflies too?"

"Yea, they're really getting on my nerves." She giggled.

"So, what bought all of this on?"

"What? Doing something special for a date?"

"Yes. Do you do this for all girls?"

"No, all my other dates were movies and a trip to any fast food place I was close to."

"Why am I the first special one?"

"You're special." Her smile increased. The pizza came, carried by Chuck.

"I forgot to mention that Sonic tends to play with his food in case things get messy," he said before walking out. Amy laughed.

"You're god-dad is so funny," she said.

"He's a pain in my butt, but he's like my dad. Alright, time for the princess to try some foreign food." I put two slices on her plate before putting two slices on mine. She picked up one of the slices and studied its triangular shape.

"What's it made of," she asked.

"Bread, tomato sauce, mozzarella cheese, and grease."

"Where do I start?"

"The small tip." She took a bit carefully. She chewed and smiled at me. She put her hand in front of her mouth.

"What," she asked. I noticed I was staring at her.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's delicious." I smiled.

"Good, told ya you would like it." I took a bite of my own slice. Once we finished the pizza, we ordered some ice cream. I picked up a breadstick and pointed it at Amy. She laughed. She picked up a breadstick too and pointed it at me. "On guard," she said. I laughed and hit Amy's breadstick. We had a little sword fight with breadsticks till mine broke. We both laughed. Our sundae came and I plucked cherry off the top. "You like cherries," I asked. She nodded and tried to take it from me. I moved my hand away. "Come here," I said. She smiled and came over to me. She kneeled on the ground with her mouth open. I almost put the cherry in her mouth, but moved it back up. "Nope," I said. She laughed. I lowered it again. "Nope," I said bringing it back up. She kept laughing though I didn't give it to her for a few minutes. I lowered the cherry into her mouth, she bit the stem, leaving me to pull the stem out her mouth. She chewed, smiling at me. I smiled back. She went back to pull her chair so that she was across from me, but not with the table in the way. I moved my chair sideways so that she could have more room. I took my spoon, scooped up some ice cream, and moved it around. Amy laughed at me. I fed the ice cream to her. She smiled and did the same with me. I kept cracking jokes and she just kept laughing. It was amazing how much fun I was having with her. No one else ever made me as giddy as she did. Once we were fully finished our dinner, I paid Chuck and led Amy outside. It was raining.

* * *

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

I watched the rain in awe, it made the street look so beautiful.

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

"Sonic, may I have this dance," I asked.

"In the middle of the parking lot," he asked. I nodded. He took my hand and smiled.

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

His eyes were so green and his dress shirt really bought out the muscles in his torso.

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

"The meter's at fifteen," I said.

"More time to spend with you."

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

He smiled at me, I smiled back and felt a spark between the meeting.

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

"I had fun tonight," I stuttered out.

"Me too. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Yea that would be great."

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

His eyes asked for permission and I nodded, a little nervous, but happy.

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

I pulled away from his lips and stared into his eyes. The sparks. They were real, this wasn't a dream. He smiled. "You're a great kisser," he murmured.

"No, you're better."

"Let's say we try again." I had no time to respond before he crushed his lips to mine again, this time slowly molding my lips. I followed his movements with closed eyes, just focusing on how to kiss him right. I heard the door open behind me. We both jumped away from each other. I turned around and saw my foster parents standing there. I quickly turned back to Sonic. "Um, I guess I'll see you around Amy," he said. I nodded.

"Yea, bye Sonic," I said. He nodded once to me. I kissed his cheek politely and he kissed my cheek, but I knew he wanted to kiss me again. I watched him go back to his brother's jeep and drive away. I walked inside with my parents.

"Look I know I'm in trouble but," I started.

"What did I say about boys being a distraction," my mother said.

"I need a distraction. I don't want to sit around and think about my mother being locked up in a cell or imagine the torture General Tucsan is putting our country's citizens through."

"So instead you go around kissing boys," my father boomed out.

"He understands me."

"You told him," my mother asked, she seemed shocked. I looked down.

"Yes. I didn't want to disobey you, but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't go on without him knowing. He's my friend."

"He cannot be trusted, Belinda," my father yelled.

"My name is Amelia."

"See, he's already sucking the princess out of you!"

"No he's not. He's just being friendly."

"Oh so by kissing you, he's being friendly," my mom piped in.

"It was a date."

"No Belinda, you're grounded! And you're not forbidden to see him," my dad yelled. I shook my head, looking up.

"That's not fair."

"Too bad." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I ran upstairs, into my room and cried silently.

* * *

I drove onto my street and looked over where the cops' lights were. It was by my house. I parked the car on the curb and went up to my crying mother. "What happened," I asked. She looked up.

"Your brother, he got beat up. They didn't find the people, but they're searching. Sonic, thank goodness you weren't around. Manic said that they were looking for you," she said. She hugged me. I shook my head. Everything was so wrong, but why? Why when everything was going so right?

**Early update! Soo, i had alot of fun wrting this chap and hoped u guys enjoyed it! There's alot going on i know, but with Sonic: well let's just say not _all _his secrets were revealed. Btw, the song was by Taylor Swift off her album Fearless and it was called "Fearless". Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Character belong to Sega except Crystal.**

**Ch.6 **

I waited at Sonic's locker. I hadn't seen him all day but people told me he came in late. I saw him approaching me, a smile coming upon his face. I smiled as he took me in his arms and landed a light kiss on my cheek. I blushed. "Hey girl," he said.

"Hi Sonic, um I was looking for you," I replied.

"Well you found me, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you."

"Good because I wanted to ask you out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yea, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, tonight is perfect. What will we be doing?"

"Just hanging out I guess."

"Okay, that sounds lovely." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"Lovely? We need to get you a slang book."

"What's slang?"

"The way we talk."

"Oh."

"Take s'up for an example."

"What's that mean?"

"What's up."

"I don't understand."

"That's okay, we can talk about it later." He put his arm around my shoulders and started walking with me. I held the hand that was hanging off the side of my shoulder. Sonic nodded and high fived people who said hi to him. A lot of people looked over at me under his arm with awe. Serena and the two girls who fought me and Blaze on the bus came toward us. Serena shot a flirty smile at Sonic who had taken his arm off me and his face now had no emotion. "Hey baby," she said. Her face suddenly got sad. "I'm so sorry about the text messages. I can't believe anyone would do such a thing. I mean, privacy is a right isn't it," she asked.

"Move Serena," Sonic said, his voice cold. She seemed surprised.

"Excuse me."

"I said move."

"Why so mad Sonniku?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"Sonic, you're not accusing me of doing the text messages are you?"

"Yes I am, because you're the only one who knew."

"Silver knew."

"No he didn't. He lives with my dad, how could he know?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I did you a favor hedgehog. Why keep secrets? We're all family in this school."

"Since we're all family, maybe I should let out your secret."

"No Sonic, that's not-"

"I know, then again, mine wasn't either." He took my hand and started dragging me away.

"What are you doing with that," Serena said, eyeing me. Sonic stopped and turned.

"My new girlfriend," he replied, a hint of affection in it toward me.

"You're dumping me?"

"I dumped you the minute the texts were sent." He put his arm around my shoulders again and started leading me down the hall.

"You'll make it nowhere with her Sonic! She's gonna bring you down," she yelled after Sonic. I wondered what her secret was.

"Wanna go to the beach," Sonic asked. I smiled.

"Sure, I just need to go home and get my stuff."

"Alright, I'll text you where." He pecked me on the cheek before going in the other direction of the parking lot. I spotted my mom's car and walked towards it, confused. I got into the car and looked over at my mom.

"Belinda, what did we say about being with him," she said, glaring at Sonic's retreating figure.

"My name is not Belinda for one, it's Amy. Second, I'm not gonna act like I don't have feelings for him because I do. He is one of the nicest guys I'm ever going to meet and I don't care about what you and Roger say, I'm going to be with him."

"Fine, then we're moving."

"What happened to free will? They said when I got here, I would be free to make my own choices."

"Well we're not going to let you make a choice that could get you in danger."

"He's not dangerous."

"So you say."

"Can we just go home, please?"

"As you say princess." She started driving.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Madame."

"Stop it, I'm serious."

"Just trying to remind you of who you are. Not who you want to be."

"What's so wrong with wanting to be normal?"

"You're a princess, the next queen of Costa Besono. You're not normal. You're special."

"Maybe I don't want to be special."

"Is this because of that boy?"

"That boy's name is Sonic."

"I don't care what his name is. Is this because of him?"

"No. I've been living in a fairytale for almost a year now. Being normal is amazing. You have the right to make your own decisions, you don't have arranged marriages, and you don't have such a high expectancy."

"Belinda-"

"Amy!"

"Amy, people dream of what you have. They want what you have. It's kind of ironic that you want what they have. You only want what you can't have. That's why you want Sonic."

"That's not true."

"It's not? If General Tucson catches you, you'll marry Scourge and you know it. I heard you used to have a crush on him."

"When we were like three sure I did."

"Belinda, I'm trying to help you here."

"Maybe I don't want help."

"Suit yourself."

"I will." We pulled up to the house. I ran to my room and shut the door. I called Sonic. He didn't pick up. I threw my phone across the room. I was too frustrated to be patient or even think about forgiveness. What my mom did was wrong and uncalled for. She hasn't been locked up in a castle for sixteen years. I called Sonic again. Still no answer. I called him ten times before I figured that he wasn't going to answer his phone. I waited an hour or three before going to Sonic's house myself. He hadn't even texted me to tell me where to meet him. I snuck out the house and made my way toward Sonic's neighborhood. I heard sirens and people yelling and screaming as I got near it. I peeked over a fence to see a big fight with tons of people going on. I wondered if Sonic was in there. I cautiously got closer to the front gate of the project. I stayed in the shadows as I got closer to the mayhem. I looked in astonishment at all the people fighting. I felt a hand on my leg. I looked behind me to see a little girl. She looked about eight. She had light blue eyes, short straight quills, and a light tan muzzle. Her clothes were worn. I bent down to her height.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name," I asked.

"Make them stop," she whispered.

"Make who stop," I asked.

"My brothers. My mom is with the police, but I can't find her. There's too many police cars."

"What's your name, baby?"

"Crystal." Sonic's half-sister.

"Where's your brothers?"

"I don't know, they're in the fight."

"Why aren't the police breaking it up?"

"Because they're punks."

"Why is everyone fighting? Is this everyone who lives in this project?"

"Yea. I'm not sure why they're fighting, but they are."

"Sonic's fighting too?" She nodded.

"Even he has to defend himself too."

"Did you fight?"

"A little." I heard a police officer yell to stop. The people in the fighting crowd didn't obey. I took Crystal's hand.

"I'm getting you out of here," I said.

"What about mommy and Manic and Sonic?"

"We'll find your mother. You're brothers…I'm not sure about them yet." More police cars came. Crystal led me to a police car where light blue curls could be seen standing behind it. "Mommy," Crystal said, letting go of my hand and running toward her. Her mother turned around, bent down, and hugged Crystal as she got in her arms. She started crying.

"Thank goodness baby, I thought you were gone," she said.

"I'm okay mommy. She helped me," Crystal replied, pointing to me. Sonic's mother looked up at me and her eyes lit up.

"You're that girl who was looking for Sonic, right," she asked. I nodded.

"My name's Amy," I said.

"Thank you Amy."

"You're welcome. What's going on?" She sighed and looked at the madness.

"Drama turned ugly."

"And Sonic? Why is he fighting?"

"He's just a target and he's letting his temper out from a lot of years of torture." I saw a figure step out from the crowd, another figure following it. Its arms open wide as if a hug or a challenge. I ran up to the two figures. One of them was Sonic. I stopped short when I saw his face. That cold angry look sent shivers through my body. I continued running after telling myself he wasn't mad at me. He was mad at whoever this other person was. "Sonic," I yelled. Sonic looked at me and his eyes lit up a little. The other person also looked at me and I saw who it was. I stopped running. Scourge. He smiled evilly at me.

"Princess, it's been a while," he said. I backed up. Sonic didn't seem confused. He knew who I was and who he was. His arch enemy, my arranged future husband. Scourge looked back at Sonic.

"C'mon Sonic, come hit me. Mess me up. Put on a good show for my girl here," his evil chilling voice said.

"I'm not your girl," I yelled.

"She's mine," Sonic said back. He motioned for me to come over. I did quickly. I hugged him, scared out of my life. Scourge could call his dad, they would get me and it'd be all over for me.

"Well well, look what we have here. A street kid and a royal. You guys make a good couple," Scourge teased.

"Shutup Scourge," I yelled. He smiled at me.

"Princess I'm here to offer you a deal."

"No."

"What if I said that you wouldn't be locked up when you returned to Costa Besono. Your mother would be let go and you would rule with me. And I'll even not beat up your little boyfriend." I didn't answer. If I didn't go, he would hurt Sonic and then drag me back to my kingdom. But if I went with him? What about Sonic? Too many thoughts. Too little time.

**I personally don't like this chap, i thought i was moving it too fast and without question, but i couldn't change it becuz it probably wouldn't turn out right. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Captivated

**All Characters belong to Sega except Tuscan.**

**Ch. 7 Captivated**

"Don't do it Amy, he's lying," Sonic whispered in my ear.

"And if he's not," I whispered back. I saw irritation flash in Sonic's already dark eyes. I looked down. I couldn't leave Sonic, but I couldn't help but think what was going on back in my country. Scourge was many things but he wasn't a liar. He stuck to his word. He promised he would find me and he did. He wouldn't stop until he dragged me to Costa Besono whether he had to hurt me (or Sonic) in the process. I looked back at Sonic. His eyes seemed careful now, fear in them. I pecked his lips quickly before unlocking myself out his arms and walking toward Scourge. Scourge smiled evilly at me as I approached him. I narrowed my eyes. "Deal accepted," I said coldly. Scourge's eyes shined with victory. He looked over my head at Sonic. I saw a flash of mock in his striking blue eyes. "Don't please," I whispered. Scourge pushed me onto the ground.

"Hey," I exclaimed.

"Sonic, your little girlfriend's calling for you to help her. C'mon, help her up. You know you want to," Scourge taunted Sonic. Sonic's eyes flicked from me to Scourge. I was yanked up by Scourge. He pulled me against him, his arm over my shoulder. I chose not to do anything to irritate him so I stayed still. "Scourge stop," I whimpered.

"Sure, right after this," he said before crushing his lips to mine roughly. I pushed his shoulders, but to no avail. His hands squeezed my sides harder, hurting a lot. His lips molded mine as if to hurt. Scourge pulled away only to receive a fist to his face. Scourge backed away a little from the force of the blow. Sonic had blood on his glove from the punch. I grabbed Sonic's arm. I noticed it was raining since his fur was wet.

"Sonic, please stop," I begged. He ignored me, keeping his eyes only on Scourge who was glaring at Sonic.

"If you ever touch her again," Sonic growled.

"You'll do what? She's mine now. She agreed to the deal and a princess always keeps her word," Scourge replied.

"Don't fight," I said, loud enough for both of them to hear me. Both of them turned their attention to me. "Scourge is right, I need to keep my word, but please understand that it's for the best," I said to Sonic. Hurt flashed in his eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered softly.

"I'll come for you," he said.

"Then I'll be waiting," I said before kissing him one last time. I pulled away quickly and walked just as quickly to Scourge who I knew was already impatient. He threw his arm around my shoulders and started walking off with me. I looked back to see Sonic was already gone. Everything was messed up. I finally found true love only to lose it.

X

"Don't look so glum princess," Scourge said. We were in his car, driving to where he was staying.

"I thought you agreed to leave me alone," I replied.

"It's a three hour drive, ten minutes of silence and radio isn't enough activity."

"Whatever." I leaned my head in my palm, feeling weariness come over me.

"Tired princess?"

"My name is Amy."

"Belinda, are you feeling rebellious?"

"My name is Amy, Scourge."

"Your name is Belinda. You were born with it so now you stay with it."

"But I like the name Amy better."

"Too bad."

"Ugh can we just not talk, please."

"Why? You hate me for taking you away, don't you?"

"Not hate, I'm just mad."

"You still believe in forgiveness huh? After everything that's gone on, you still don't hate my dad or me."

"Hate is a strong emotion that shouldn't ever be opened."

"You and these Zen quotes. I can't believe they come out your own head."

"Forgiveness is powerful you know. Maybe one day I'll forgive you."

"When will that day come?"

"I don't know yet." He pulled up to a curb and stopped the car in a parking space. We were at a rest stop on the highway somewhere.

"You want anything?" I looked over at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He shrugged.

"Maybe 'cause I'm tired of fighting with you. Maybe I just want to please you for once in my life. Make you happy."

"Since when did you decide that?"

"Since I saw the sad look on your face when I took you away. Even evil general's sons have pity and soft spots." I took a deep breath.

"Well thanks for trying to be nice." He smirked.

"Anything for the beautiful princess." I blushed. He leaned toward me. I tried backed away but he grabbed my arm. He kissed my lips softly. I didn't move at all. Why did he keep kissing me? I would admit he was cute but I didn't fully trust him. His kisses made a beeline to my neck. I got stiffer. He noticed and stopped, looking back up at me. He cupped my face in his hands. "I won't hurt you Amy, I don't want to," he said softly. I looked down.

"It was a natural re-"

"Then don't let it be," he said before kissing me again. I let him kiss me, not showing any signs of affection back. I just stayed perfectly still for a few minutes while his lips molded mine. Once he finally pulled away, he was grinning. I pushed him away and unstrapped my seat belt. He locked the car doors. "Not so fast princess," he said. I pulled the latch for the lock up and flung the door open. I jumped out the car and ran. I didn't care where I was going, but I knew I was flying through the streets. I didn't look back, knowing that would only make me jinx myself. I saw a car stop in front of me. I stopped reluctantly, the car blocking my way. Scourge pushed open the passenger door from his driver's seat. "Get in now Rose," he said, coldly, threatening. I looked around, wondering what to do. He was going to get me no matter how much I ran. Scourge got out the car and walked up to me. I turned to run, but he grabbed my arm and started to drag me back to the car. "Let go," I shouted. He put his hand over my mouth and dragged me back to the car. He threw me into the backseat of the green Jeep and shut the door. He got into the driver's seat and continued driving. I tried to pull the lock of the door but it wouldn't budge. "Child lock," he said. I gave up in frustration. He wasn't going to let me leave. I was totally trapped.

X

I opened my eyes, seeing I was in a hotel room. I was in a large bed. It was morning. I stretched and yawned. I sat up, trying to recall my memory. Scourge got us some takeout and then I fell asleep in the car. He must have stopped here for the night. The bed across from me was empty but wasn't made so I assumed he slept there. At least he finally got the idea that I wanted to be left alone. I got out the bed and made it up. I also made up the other bed. I walked into the small kitchen and opened the cabinet. There was some grain cereal in there, the exact cereal I hated before I had even turned one. I closed the cabinet with a sigh, wondering where Scourge was. Wait- if he wasn't there, then I could finally escape. I ran to the door and opened it so see Scourge standing in the doorway. He was holding a bag and was wearing a fitted green tee, blue worn jeans and some green converses. A pair of sunglasses perched upon his head. He actually looked boyish. He did look mad though. "Trying to escape princess," he asked, obviously annoyed.

"No, I was just letting some air in," I lied.

"There are windows," he replied lazily, not buying it.

"Well I was also going to look for you too."

"Where I go and what I do doesn't need your concern now get your butt back in the room before I make you," he said darkly. I obeyed, knowing he wasn't afraid to hurt me. I sat down on the bed I slept in. He walked in and shut the door behind him, putting the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob and locking it. My stomach growled lowly breaking the silence. I put my hands over it as Scourge looked over at me. "Pancakes," he asked, lighting up a little. I nodded. He pulled a microwaveable pancake box out the bag and walked into the kitchen. My eyes wandered back to the door, calculating how far I could go before he could catch me. I got up and walked up to the door, making my footsteps silent. I unlocked the latch carefully and turned the knob. I snuck a quick glance at Scourge who wasn't looking before pushing the door open and trying to run. I felt arms around me before my foot made it fully out the door. He threw me into the room roughly and shut the door, locking it again. "Help," I screamed, knowing someone would hear me and come running. Scourge looked over at me with anger in his face. I got up and ran away from him, anywhere to get far from him. I started to the bathroom where I could lock him out but he pushed me on the ground. He yanked me up and slammed me into a wall. My back hit the wall with a loud thud. "Somebody help," I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Shutup Amy," Scourge snapped. "Stop or I swear I will hit your throat so hard you won't breathe or speak a word again," he said. I kicked his leg. He pulled away and I bolted for the door. He sped in front of it and wrestled me to the ground. I only slapped his stomach so I wouldn't do any harm, but it was to no use. He got on top of me and pinned my arms down, straddling my stomach, eliminating my idea to kick him off. He pulled my arms up with strength, stretching them to a point where he could almost break them. "Stop," I yelled at him, my voice showing my pain. He didn't answer, only pulling harder. Tears fell down my face faster. "Scourge please," I whimpered. He yanked my arms down, letting them go. I tried to roll, but he wasn't having that. He leaned down so that I couldn't move with his weight on me. "Scourge," I whimpered.

"You're about to tick me off for the last time Amy. I suggest you don't try to do it," he whispered angrily.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Too late for that, princess, just don't do anything. Stay quiet and I'll think about getting you back to Besono undamaged." I stayed silent, holding back my sobs from my hurt back and arms. He pulled away to look at me. I saw no signs of regret or sadness in his eyes. Just anger and evil victory. He got off me and walked over to the bag. He pulled out a red striped tee, blue jeans, red wedges, a red cherry necklace and cherry earrings. He also took out some of my necessary items. My cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. He slid the items over to me. "Go change. I'll go downstairs and bring up some breakfast for you and me. Touch the door and you'll regret it," he said before going up to the door and leaving. I got up from my frozen position on the floor. I went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes he had given me. They fit perfectly, but I wondered how he got them. I pushed my quills straight and created another side bang. I looked in the mirror to see I looked like the same girl I was a few days ago. Though a few days ago, I was with Sonic. I let the picture of his light green eyes fill my memory. He was coming for me; I just had to be patient. I walked out the bathroom to see Scourge was still gone. I went toward the door and almost touched it. I backed away, knowing Scourge would hurt me worse if I tried to escape.

I sighed and sat on the bed. The door opened and Scourge entered, holding a food bag. He was talking on his blackberry. "Yes Dad, I got her… Yea she's right here… Want to talk to her," he asked, eyeing me. He walked up to me and put the phone out. I shook my head. He made a small flinch at me that made me take the phone out is hand quickly. "Hello," I said, eyeing Scourge, wondering if he was gonna hurt me.

"Belinda, how good to hear your voice again," Tuscan's voice boomed out to me.

"Not the same for me." Scourge narrowed his eyes. I got up and walked past him, bumping his shoulder in the process. He couldn't do anything with his dad on the phone.

"Now Belinda, you don't want to get snippy with me."

"I can if I like."

"If you want to see your mother alive again, I suggest you stay put." I caught my breath in my throat. Tuscan laughed when I didn't respond. "Not so brave now are you," he said.

"Leave my mother alone."

"Only if you cooperate."

"I promise I will, just leave her be. It's me you want."

"You'll do whatever Scourge says?"

"Yes."

"Give the phone to him please Belinda." I turned around and walked back to Scourge. I handed him the phone and he snatched it out my hand. He answered it. I heard the buzzing of his father talking. A wicked smile came across Scourge's face as his father kept talking. He hung up and looked at me with that smile. I backed away, but he grabbed my waist and kissed me. I tried to push him away. "Kiss me," he growled against my lips. I had to listen to him, for my mother. I sighed quietly before kissing his lips softly. He kissed me back, a smile under his kisses. He pulled away quickly. "Now, we're going to find Sonic and you're going to do me a big favor," he said.

"What's that," I asked, a little star struck from his amazing kissing skills.

"Break his heart, in more ways that just emotionally."

"You want me to-"

"Exactly. I want you to destroy Sonic."

**Loved this chap! I liked the little action nd none romantic stuff. Nd wow, Amy has to listen to Scourge. Wonder how long that'll last. I wonder how Sonic's dealing with all this? Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.8 **

I started pacing. What was I going to do? I couldn't hurt Sonic, but my mother was at stake. But if I hurt Sonic… Tuscan could've been lying. He just wanted to bait me, but he must've known Scourge's plans. He didn't seem in a rush to get back to Costa Besono. His blue eyes watched me as I paced. I ignored him, the thought of him disgusting me. I pulled on my arm warmer, covering my small bruise. Scourge noticed this action and smiled as he stood up. He walked up to me. "Get away from me," I said, moving away from him. He followed me, putting his arms around me. I wiggled to get out his grip. "Let go," I said, trying to sound brave. I really wanted to curl up in darkness and forget everything that's happened.

"C'mon princess, lighten up," he whispered in my ear. I grabbed his arms and unwrapped them quickly so I could walk out of them. I turned toward him, crossing my arms.

"How can I?"

"Because you're with me and I want you to be happy. Want me to kiss you?"

"No."

"Alright," he said, pulling me to him. I pushed him away, put it didn't help.

"I said no Scourge."

"That's not what I recall." I pulled my arms away.

"Don't touch me." His hands went around my waist and his lips to my neck, covered by my hair.

"Mm," he said.

"I said don't-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He kissed me for a minute before pushing me on the floor. I got up quickly, my arm hurting a little since I landed on it. His eyes looked bored as they watched. He cocked his head. "You think of a plan yet," he asked.

"Plan for what?"

"Destroying Sonic."

"Look Scourge, maybe we can make another agreement. I'll do whatever you want but just leave Sonic alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because I care about him and I at least want to rule my country knowing he's okay."

"What are you saying? You love him?"

"I don't know."

"Then you'll do as you're told. Remember, disobey me and your mother pays the price." I nodded nervously.

"I know that, but Scourge, I'm begging you to please leave Sonic be." I walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Please," I whimpered.

"I'm giving you a week to break his heart. Emotionally. Disobey that task and I'll make sure your mother isn't the only one who suffers," he said, ripping his hands out mine. He walked past me, bumping my shoulder. I breathed a breath of relief.

X

I knocked on his apartment door. I rocked on my heels for a minute, a little nervous. I knew he was going to be mad at me, but we just needed to talk. He opened the door, his light green eyes glum before they went over me. He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Hi Sonic," I said, wrapping my arms around him too.

"Hey Ames. You don't know how worried I was," he replied. I pulled away but left my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm okay, sort of."

"Did he hurt you?" I sighed and pulled down my arm warmer, showing my little bruises. Anger filled his eyes.

"That little," he started.

"Sonic, I'm okay. Really I am. I got him angry in the first place."

"That gives him no right to hurt you though."

"He's Scourge, he doesn't do rights."

"I guess you're right. You wanna come in?"

"Sure." He led me inside and down the hall to his small room. It was clean. The drawers were nice and tidy, no clothes hung out the closet, nothing on the floor, and his bed was made. "Neat freak," I joked. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. My heart melted with pleasure. I turned to face him and kissed his lips softly. My whole body tingled and I could've grown wings and flew off. The butterflies were wilder than ever. I fell in love with him all over again. Our lips stayed connected as he backed me up against the wall. His lips started to mold mine. It felt so good. I missed the scent of his soft cologne, the rich tangy taste of his lips, and the way his hands ran up into my quills before running down my neck and back up. My hands tangled themselves up in his quills. We kissed for what seemed like only minutes, but in reality it had been an hour or two. We laughed when we saw the time. "I guess we really missed each other's kissing," he said.

"I know I missed yours." He smiled and pecked my lips. I smiled back, but then remembered what I was here for. Scourge had only given me a week but I needed to move fast. "Sonic, we need to talk," I said, breaking away from him. I sat on his bed and patted the space next to me. He sat down cautiously.

"What's up," he said, coolly, but I saw fear in his eyes.

"Well Scourge's dad is holding my mom hostage and I have to listen to Scourge or else they'll hurt my mother."

"What does Scourge want you to do?"

"First he wanted me to destroy you, but I begged him to leave you alone. Then he told me to break your heart. He gave me a week."

"So you're breaking up with me?" I shook my head.

"You're going to act heartbroken, but I'll give you my new number and money and everything so that you can come get me. I'm not going to let you go, not again."

"What about your mother? Scourge will find out sooner or later that we lied. What about you?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You might have to. You're more important, your mother too. I'm just a street kid, no one will care if I get my heartbroken. My family, friends, and you will but there's not more than that. You're a princess. You'll be queen one day and you need to rule a kingdom. You'll be a leader, a hero, a helper, a guardian, a miracle. You'll have beautiful dresses, raise beautiful children, and live the time of your life in your kingdom. I'm not going to let you give up all of that over me." He took something out his pocket, a small bracelet. It had six charms on it. A ballerina slipper, a crown, a high heel, a small castle, a dress, and a rose. He slipped it onto my wrist. "Whenever you miss me, just look at the charms and remember who you are and what you left to protect." He grabbed my hand and kissed me. "Just don't forget me," he whispered against my lips. Tears fell out my eyes, knowing this would probably be my last time with him.

X

I walked into the hotel room, my arm warmer covering the bracelet. Scourge would trash it the minute he saw it. I noticed he was sitting on the couch, his laptop on his lap. "Task completed," I said. He glanced up at me.

"Perfect Rose," he said, his attention on his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Transportation home. Go to sleep, it's late."

"Okay," I said. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into the bed and watched Scourge on his computer for a few minutes. He looked frustrated. I had a feeling he was lying about the transportation thing. He was doing something else. Maybe contacting his father. I heard him whispering to his phone.

"Scourge, are you talking to someone," I asked.

"Go to sleep Amy."

"But-"

"Go to sleep now," he snapped, obviously annoyed. I sunk deeper into the covers and fell into unconsciousness.

**I cried when i wrote the sad part. I cry at alot of sad parts. Too Sensitve. So anyway, this is so not the end. There's alot more but i couldn't fit it into ths chap. Do you really think Sonic or Amy would give up that easily? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
